A vehicle includes many electronic modules and systems. For proper operation, the electronic modules are connected to one another through one or more wiring harnesses. To facilitate assembly and repair of the electronic modules in the vehicle, connectors are used to couple the wiring harnesses to the electronic modules. Some connectors include a locking mechanism that secures the wiring harness connector to the electronic module connector. During usage, the locking mechanism may become damaged and no longer function to secure the connector in place. However, in some cases, electrical contact between the conducting elements may be established. The electronic module may appear to function properly under some conditions. Under vibration or other forces, the electrical contact may become interrupted leading to intermittent or loss of function of the electronic module. Other scenarios may include connectors that visually appear to be properly seated but are not for some reason (e.g., obstruction, damaged pins).